Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Mayura-8
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro de Nekoma croise le célèbre capitaine Oikawa Tooru d'Aoba Josai et aussitôt le désir d'attirer son attention et de le taquiner s'instille en lui. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le tombeur de ces dames se montre tout aussi taquin que lui.


**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

 **Rating** : T OS. Tranche de vie.

 **Pairing** : Kuroo/Oikawa

 **Résumé** : Kuroo Tetsuro de Nekoma croise le célèbre capitaine Oikawa Tooru d'Aoba Josai et aussitôt le désir d'attirer son attention et de le taquiner s'instille en lui. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le tombeur de ces dames se montre tout aussi taquin que lui.

 **Note :** Bizarrement ces deux-là me plaisent beaucoup en couple, bien que dans la saison 1 de l'animé, ils ne se soient jamais rencontrés et que rien ne permet d'affirmer qu'ils seraient susceptibles de s'apprécier un tant soit peu.

Je n'ai pas trop poussé dans les scans, donc je ne sais pas du tout s'ils se rencontreront un jour mais je trouve qu'ils dégagent quelque chose qui permet de dire qu'ils s'accorderaient bien (sans doute le fait qu'ils sont aussi chieurs l'un que l'autre).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Le match entre Karasuno et Aoba Josai, était à son paroxysme. Sur le terrain, Hinata et Kageyama donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre, se battant avec rage contre « Le Grand Roi », le passeur de génie, le célèbre Oikawa Tooru, ancien senpai de Kageyama. Leur dernière défaite leur avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et il était hors de question que Karasuno courbe à nouveau l'échine face à Aoba Josai. Karasuno enchaînait les passes, les feintes et les points sur le terrain, tenant tête à leurs adversaires et refusant de les laisser prendre le contrôle du jeu.

Assis dans les gradins, Kuroo Tetsuro le capitaine de Nekoma et son équipe, étaient venus encourager leurs adversaires et amis. Kuroo voulait juger les progrès réalisé par Tsukishima et admirer la passe courte de Kageyama et Hinata. Enfin, ça c'était l'idée de départ. Car peu à peu son attention avait fini par se détourner de Karasuno pour se focaliser sur l'équipe d'Aoba Josai. Et plus particulièrement sur leur si prestigieux capitaine.

Kuroo connaissait plus ou moins Oikawa de réputation, mais le voir en action sur un terrain était une toute autre chose. Et lui qui n'avait pas prêté plus que ça attention aux exploits du jeune homme, devait bien avouer qu'il était scotché par la puissance de ses services, la dextérité de ses passes et son excellente maîtrise du jeu. Derrière les sourires enfantins et les moues malicieuses du jeune capitaine, se cachait une détermination et une volonté farouche. Son regard intelligent savait estimer à toute vitesse la force de son adversaire et déterminer sa stratégie. Kuroo avait pu remarquer que lors des temps morts, les équipiers d'Oikawa se réunissaient spontanément autour de lui pour écouter ses remarques et ses conseils et que les entraîneurs restaient à l'écart de ces concertations.

Oui, Oikawa était vraiment un très bon joueur et un très bon capitaine et Kuroo éprouva avec surprise le désir de se mesurer à lui. Même s'il ne jouait pas au même poste, il était curieux de voir qui de Nekoma ou d'Aoba Josai pourrait l'emporter.

Kuroo était tellement captivé par Oikawa, qu'il fut surpris lorsque Kenma s'adressa à lui.

Ce dernier, tout en continuant de pianoter sur sa console, suivait d'un œil le match qui se déroulait en contre-bas.

-Karasuno va gagner, dit-il d'un ton atone.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ils ont beaucoup progressé. Et Shôyô et Kageyama veulent leur revanche. C'est une question d'honneur.

-Mmmm…il est vrai que Karasuno est devenue une très bonne équipe. Mais ils sont au coude à coude avec Aoba Josai et leur capitaine est très fort.

-Leur capitaine est fort mais Karasuno est encore plus forte. Mais ça… tu l'aurais remarqué si tu avais prêté plus d'attention à leur jeu qu'au capitaine Oikawa.

Kuroo tressaillit et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui toujours plongé dans son jeu vidéo, affichait comme d'ordinaire un visage impassible.

Le capitaine de Nekoma fit un petit sourire sardonique et renversa la tête en arrière. Kenma n'avait pas tort. Oikawa avait un peu trop attiré son attention. Mais il fallait dire qu'il jouait vraiment bien ce jeune capitaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comme annoncé par Kenma, Karasuno l'emporta contre Aoba Josai sous les ovations et à la surprise générale. Ils n'emportèrent la victoire que de 2 points, mais ce furent les 2 points décisifs qui firent basculer la balance en leur faveur. Karasuno allait en final. Pas Aoba Josai. Kuroo ne sut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais le fait de voir le visage dévasté du capitaine lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'autre garçon, mais il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient faits du même bois. Des passionnés du volley qui étaient prêt à consacrer leur vie à ce sport. Cette défaite mettait pour lui un terme à la compétition.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'équipe de Nekoma se dirigeait vers les vestiaires afin d'y féliciter Karasuno, Kuroo aperçut du coin de l'œil le capitaine d'Aoba Josai qui partait s'enfermer dans les toilettes. L'expression de ce dernier était si affligé que Kuroo n'eut qu'une envie : aller le retrouver. Et ne lui demandez pas pourquoi il ressentait un tel désir de s'immiscer dans la vie du capitaine. Il n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision. Ou bien il aurait répondu avec une belle pirouette.

Il laissa donc son équipe continuer seule sa route et partit de son côté afin d'y assouvir sa curiosité, rien de plus. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas vraiment étonné d'entendre des reniflements. Par contre ce qui le surpris, ce fut de voir le beau visage d'Oikawa ravagé par les larmes de rage et de frustration. Certes, il s'y attendait un peu. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'émouvrait à ce point. Il ressentit un douloureux pincement au cœur. Il n'aurait pas dû. Après tout, c'était le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux gagnants dans une compétition. Il y avait toujours un vainqueur et un vaincu. Chaque équipe le savait et se préparait à l'éventualité de faire partie des vaincus. Mais s'y préparer mentalement ne voulait pas forcément dire y être prêt le moment venu. Et malgré tout son prestige, ou peut-être à cause de ça justement, le capitaine d'Aoba Josai ne parvenait pas à digérer cet échec cuisant contre Karasuno. Contre Tôbiô Kageyama en particulier.

Kuroo n'aurait pas su expliquer comment, ni pourquoi il comprenait tout ça en voyant Oikawa, face au miroir, les mains à plat sur la surface plane où était encastrés les lavabos et pleurant à chaudes larmes en fixant le siphon, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une solution.

Le capitaine de Nekoma se contenta de le regarder, les bras ballants, touché par cette détresse.

Soudain, Oikawa Tooru releva la tête et aperçut le reflet du brun au travers de ses larmes. Interloqué, il le fixa avant de se tourner brusquement pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? gronda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes du plat de la main.

Kuroo reprit alors son attitude habituelle, celle moqueuse et taquine.

-C'est étrange de voir le si célèbre capitaine d'Aoba Josai, le tombeur de ces dames, se morfondre aux toilettes.

Oikawa grinça des dents en contractant les poings. D'ordinaire il n'était pas vraiment irritable (sauf avec Kageyama mais ça, c'était particulier) mais là, il ne fallait pas le chercher ! Il n'était franchement pas d'humeur !

Kuroo ne prêta pas attention au comportement agacé de son vis-à-vis et continua de parler, avec son petit sourire en coin coutumier.

-Ceci dit, je dois reconnaître que ton équipe et toi n'avez pas à rougir. Vous avez très bien joué. Vous auriez mérité de l'emporter

Oikawa se détendit légèrement mais regarda d'un air circonspect ce grand garçon fin aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux hérissés telle une crête de coq sur la tête et au sourire narquois.

-Enfin, continua Kuroo, tout sourire, je doute que ton équipe et toi ayez pu l'emporter contre mon équipe.

Oikawa croisa les bras sur le buste. Le jeune crêteux commençait sincèrement à l'agacer.

-Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir à quelle équipe tu appartiens ? Ta tête ne me dit absolument rien. Pourtant ton air de guignol aurait dû me marquer si je t'avais déjà rencontré.

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oikawa ait autant de répondant. Ce dernier le fixait de ses grands yeux noisette, l'air décidé à en découdre.

-Je suis Kuroo Tetsuro, capitaine de l'équipe de Nekoma se présenta-t-il.

-Tokyo…., fit Oikawa, surpris. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-On est venu voir le jeu de nos adversaires préférés. Karasuno.

A l'entente de ce nom, le visage d'Oikawa se ferma.

-Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été déçu. J'avais entendu parler des exploits du capitaine d'Aoba Josai. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à de telles performances.

Kuroo pencha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-Ni à un tel physique, ajouta-t-il en faisant passer dans sa voix beaucoup de sous-entendu. J'avoue que je suis sous le charme….

Oikawa blêmit. Kuroo se délecta. Il n'avait pas prévu d'agir de façon ambigüe. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de taquiner le capitaine. Et puis il ne mentait pas. Oikawa était mignon. Et Kuroo n'avait aucune préférence entre les femmes et les hommes. Peu lui importait tant que la personne s'accordait avec lui et le faisait vibrer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule condition pour rester avec Kuroo : accepter sa passion pour le volley et savoir qu'il en faisait sa priorité. Et jusqu'à présent, parmi ses rares conquêtes féminines ou masculines, aucune n'avait su agréer ce deal. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème car le volley lui prenait tout son temps et tout son intérêt. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un en particulier. Il avait son équipe.

A la plus vive surprise de Kuroo, Oikawa se ressaisit bien vite et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air décontracté, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai l'habitude de me faire draguer par les filles mais c'est la première fois que je me fais brancher par un mec.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Il aurait cru qu'Oikawa allait détaler en le traitant de pervers. Au lieu de cela, le capitaine lui souriait, amusé et détendu. Décidément le capitaine d'Aoba Josai le déconcertait.

-Si ton équipe est si bonne que ce que tu le dis, il faudra qu'un jour on s'affronte sur un terrain de volley. On verra qui de nous deux a la meilleure équipe et si tu continues à rester sous le charme, proposa Tooru, les yeux pétillants.

Kuroo allait répondre lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée. Un grand garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés, noirs comme le jais, fit son entrée.

Aussitôt les pupilles d'Oikawa s'allumèrent d'une lueur espiègle et il se jeta au cou de son coéquipier.

-Iwa-chan, tu t'inquiétais pour moi et tu es venu me chercher.

-Dis pas des idioties ! Il y a ton fan-club qui te cherche partout et m'harcèle pour savoir comment tu vas ! rétorqua Iwaizumi en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son capitaine.

-Iwa-chan, tu es trop méchant, se lamenta Oikawa en se massant l'épaule. Et puis tu es mytho. Je sais très bien que tu te faisais du souci pour moi.

-Va voir tes groupies, qu'elles me fichent un peu la paix ! râla Iwaizumi en l'agrippant par le col pour le remorquer hors des toilettes. Et trouves-toi une copine ! Tu me soules avec tes « Iwa-chan ».

Oikawa fit un grand sourire, ravi de taquiner son ami d'enfance. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil à Kuroo avant de partir.

-A un de ces jours, Kuroo-chan, fit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Kuroo regarda le duo sortir des toilettes, un sourcil tressautant, partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement. Finalement ce fut le second qui prit le pas et il esquissa un léger sourire. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai se révélait plus intéressant que prévu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, Karasuno et Nekoma se retrouvaient dans un petit restaurant. Karasuno participerait à la finale dès le lendemain, mais l'équipe avait décidé de s'octroyer un petit break avec leurs amis tokyoïtes.

-Tu as vraiment très bien joué, Shôyô, le félicita Kenma en fixant du coin de l'œil sa console.

Le jeune rouquin fit un grand sourire ravi.

-Il a raison, approuva Sugawara, Kageyama et toi avez vraiment formé un duo du tonnerre. Vous vous êtes surpassés.

Hinata rougit légèrement tout en remerciant chaleureusement son senpaï tandis que Kageyama continuait à manger. Néanmoins on pouvait apercevoir dans les prunelles du brun une lueur de satisfaction. Kageyama était content d'être parvenu à battre, enfin, Oikawa son ancien senpaï qui se plaisait à le martyriser au collège.

Hinata, conscient des pensées de son coéquipier, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire brillant qui éclaira jusqu'à son regard, comme à chaque fois. Kageyama se contenta de hocher la tête et de répondre par un micro-sourire, ce qui était déjà pas mal compte tenu de sa personnalité. Shôyô était sans doute la seule personne capable de susciter une telle émotion chez son si atrabilaire coéquipier. Tôbiô resserra ses doigts sur la main d'Hinata, d'un air possessif. Les deux garçons semblaient avoir formé un cocon autour d'eux. Sugawara sourit avec affection et secoua la tête avant de reprendre la conversation avec ses coéquipiers et les membres de Nekoma.

Voyant que Shôyô n'avait d'yeux que pour Kageyama, Kenma se replongea dans sa console vidéo. De toute façon l'énergique petit roux ne resterait pas silencieux bien longtemps et finirait de nouveau par l'harceler de questions à propos de tout et de rien. Autant profiter de cette pause pour avancer son jeu.

A ses côtés, Kuroo regardait le passeur et le feinteur de Karasuno qui semblaient s'être temporairement perdu dans leur bulle. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que non seulement ces deux-là sortaient ensemble mais qu'en plus, personne dans l'équipe n'avait rien trouvé à redire à cette relation pour le moins atypique. Certes, l'homosexualité était peut-être mieux acceptée qu'avant, voire même à la mode dans certaines sphères de la société, mais les lycéens qui sortaient avec leur coéquipier au su et à la vue de tout le monde, ça ne courait pas les rues non plus.

Kuroo esquissa un léger sourire. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là. Autant obsédés l'un que l'autre par le volley. Il les enviait un peu d'être si bien assorti. Kuroo qui se moquait royalement du regard des autres (s'il se souciait de leur opinion, il prendrait le temps de se coiffer le matin), songea que lui non plus n'hésiterait pas à s'afficher avec la personne qu'il aime, même s'il s'agissait d'un mec. Et que ses coéquipiers accepteraient très probablement son choix. C'était pas comme si de toute façon ils ne connaissaient pas ses goûts pour les deux sexes.

Le capitaine de Nekoma s'apprêtait à reprendre sa discussion avec le capitaine de Karasuno, quand la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un groupe de jeunes gens bruyants.

Kuroo arqua un sourcil intéressé en reconnaissant les membres de l'équipe d'Aoba Josai. Décidément le monde était petit.

Oikawa fit une grimace lorsqu'il aperçut Karasuno.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici !? les asticota-t-il en les désignant du doigt.

Iwaizumi soupira et attrapa son capitaine par la manche.

-Ne montre pas du doigt. Et ils ont le droit de manger où ils veulent.

Le vice-capitaine leur fit un petit salut de la tête, leur montrant qu'il ne nourrissait aucune rancune à leur égard. Oikawa, lui, darda un regard noir sur Kageyama. Puis il lui tira de façon très mâture la langue.

-Ne fanfaronne pas trop. La prochaine fois, c'est mon équipe qui l'emportera, baka !

Iwaizumi soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis remorqua son insupportable capitaine.

-Allez viens, on va trouver une table.

Oikawa arbora un air renfrogné. Puis soudain, il s'avisa de la présence de Kuroo et sa mine boudeuse laissa place à un sourire coquin.

-Salut Kuroo-chan !

La totalité de la tablée cessa de parler et regarda Kuroo avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es ami avec le Grand Roi ? demanda Hinata au capitaine de Nekoma.

Kuroo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de rire. Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai l'amusait vraiment. Et lui plaisait beaucoup. Son sérieux et sa concentration sur le terrain était en totale opposition avec sa personnalité gamine et boudeuse.

-Ils se sont rencontrés tout à l'heure alors qu'on allait vous voir, répondit d'un ton monocorde Kenma sans lâcher sa console des yeux.

Oikawa tira malicieuse la langue tout en esquissant le V de victoire avec ses doigts avant de suivre Iwaizumi.

-Et ça vous a suffi pour vous lier au point qu'il t'appelle Kuroo-chan ? demanda innocemment Hinata.

Tetsuro se contenta de sourire d'un air énigmatique et mordant.

-Va savoir, fit-il évasivement.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi jouait Oikawa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre entre les deux capitaines.

Oikawa devait bien admettre que depuis, Kuroo lui trottait toujours dans un coin de la tête. Il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée où il pensait malgré lui au capitaine de Nekoma. Mais il chassait très vite l'image de ce grand brun de son esprit pour se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes : les entraînements de volley, les techniques pour embêter le plus possible son meilleur ami, Iwaizumi et les filles.

Oikawa marchait d'un pas souple et leste. L'entraînement s'était bien passé aujourd'hui et le soleil brillait. De plus, une fille était venue lui faire sa déclaration. Bien qu'il ait décliné sa proposition car la fille en question ne l'intéressait pas du tout, Oikawa était de très bonne humeur et arborait un joli sourire sur les lèvres. Soudain, un évènement indésirable perturba sa si jolie journée : là, devant lui, sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue, se tenaient Kageyama et Hinata. Aussitôt le poil d'Oikawa se hérissa et il fusilla d'un regard sombre Kageyama. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'être parvenu non seulement en final, mais en plus d'avoir gagné la dite finale. Bon certes, ce n'était pas non plus la compétition la plus importante de l'année. Mais Oikawa ne supportait tout simplement pas de savoir que Kageyama, le passeur de génie, soit parvenu à le battre une fois dans sa vie. Ça le rendait dingue.

Affichant une mine boudeuse, le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers les deux coéquipiers qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Malgré lui, il admira leur jeu et leur coordination. Ces deux –là dégageaient vraiment quelque chose quand ils jouaient ensemble, c'était indubitable. Ils semblaient se comprendre d'un seul regard.

Oikawa grinça des dents et s'apprêtaient à les embêter, lorsque soudain Hinata manqua sa réception et tomba à genoux, assommé par le ballon. Kageyama se précipita vers le petit feinteur afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. Le geste tendre qu'il eut pour son coéquipier lorsqu'il lui caressa le visage, interpella le passeur d'Aoba Josai. Et le baiser qu'il déposa sur les lèvres du rouquin pour s'excuser, acheva de statufier Oikawa. Il avait bien entendu dire qu'Hinata et Kageyama entretenaient ce genre de relation. Mais l'entendre était une chose. Le voir concrètement en était une autre.

Oikawa reçut comme un coup de poing en plein ventre quand il vit le sourire lumineux que dédia Hinata à son petit-ami. Il se rembrunit et se surprit à les envier. A envier leur bonheur et leur complicité. Comme ça devait être bien d'être avec la personne qu'on aime et de partager avec elle la même passion. De savoir que cette personne vous aime malgré vos défauts et que vous l'aimez tout autant en connaissance des siens. Comme le faisaient Kageyama et Hinata.

Oikawa n'avait jamais vécu ça avec ses précédentes copines. Généralement les filles ne sortaient avec lui que pour le plaisir d'être vu au bras du séduisant capitaine d'Aoba Josai. Et elles le quittaient assez rapidement, déchantant face à son égoïsme et son mauvais caractère. Et puis aucune des filles qu'il avait connu ne partageait son amour inconditionnel pour le volley.

Bizarrement, le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui de Kuroo Tetsuro. Le garçon auquel il pensait régulièrement depuis dix jours et qui partageait avec lui sa passion pour le volley. Et l'envie de le revoir et de le regarder jouer à ce sport s'immisça brusquement dans son esprit.

Alors qu'il voyait Kageyama et Hinata reprendre leurs passes, Oikawa haussa les épaules en souriant et se dit que faire un petit tour à Tokyo ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroo Tetsuro s'essuyait le visage à sa serviette. L'entraînement était intense aujourd'hui. L'équipe Fukurodani tenait une forme olympique. Le capitaine, Bokuto, poussait des exclamations de victoire, tandis qu'Akaashi son vice-capitaine, essayait de le calmer.

Tetsuro regarda son ami qui paradait de fierté et esquissa un sourire narquois. Certes, c'était un entraînement amical mais il allait lui montrer de quoi Nekoma était capable.

Kuroo déposa sa serviette et reprit sa position d'attaquant sur le terrain. Il eut une légère pensée pour le capitaine d'Aoba Josai, se demandant ce que ce dernier pouvait bien faire en ce moment même. Puis, il prit la décision qu'il serait peut-être temps de rendre visite à Karasuno. Et par la même occasion de se balader près du lycée d'Oikawa.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'anticipant son désir, Oikawa se tenait à l'instant même près du terrain d'entraînement et observait avec attention le jeu intense qui se déroulait entre Fukurodani et Nekoma. A ses côtés, son petit neveu Takeru, ne cessait de pousser des exclamations de ravissement.

-Tu avais raison tonton, ils jouent vraiment très bien à Tokyo, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Oikawa lui sourit. Il avait convaincu le garçon de l'accompagner dans la mégalopole afin d'y admirer les parties de volley entre tokyoïtes. Et il devait bien admettre que ni son neveu, ni lui, n'étaient déçus par ce qu'ils voyaient. Les deux équipes de lycéens jouaient extrêmement bien.

Oikawa était parvenu à connaître les horaires d'entraînements de Nekoma grâce à son entraîneur. Après tout, cela n'était pas tenu secret et dans le petit monde du volley, tout se savait. Il n'y avait qu'à demander. Rentrer dans le lycée de Nekoma s'était avéré assez facile. Et trouver le gymnase avait été encore plus aisé. A croire que le lycée de Nekoma ne redoutait pas qu'on s'introduise dans les lieux et n'avait rien à cacher.

Oikawa se surpris très vite à ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux du capitaine de Nekoma. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un tel effet. Jusqu'à présent, le champion d'Aoba Josai n'avait été intéressé que par les filles. Mais Kuroo dégageait une telle vitalité et un tel charisme que cela lui donnait des frissons et une étrange faim pulsait dans son bas-ventre.

Il émanait de lui une telle assurance et à la fois une telle nonchalance, qu'Oikawa ne pouvait qu'être interpellé Ils étaient si différents et si semblables en même temps.

Tooru aurait sans doute dû être interloqué de se savoir attiré par un autre garçon. Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait d'admettre que Kuroo lui plaisait et qu'il avait été flatté par le regard appréciateur de ce dernier la dernière fois, ne fut pas si difficile que ça. Le plus dur serait sans doute au moment de la « concrétisation », si concrétisation il devait y avoir.

Oikawa s'avança sur le terrain et signala sa présence par un petit signe de la main.  
-Kuroo-chan ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le dit Kuroo posa les mains sur sa taille et regarda le jeune châtain d'un air narquois en arquant un sourcil. Il était à peine étonné de le voir.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

Oikawa posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon près de lui.

-J'ai promis à mon neveu de l'emmener voir un bon match de volley.

Le gamin avait les yeux qui pétillaient, preuve qu'il était ravi.

-Hé ! Mais c'est le capitaine d'Aoba Josai, observa Nobuyuki.

-Quoi, le célèbre Oikawa Tooru ! s'exclama Bokuto.

-Hello, fit Oikawa en le saluant.

-Il faut absolument que je me mesure contre toi !décréta le combatif Bokuto. Je suis certain que je peux te battre.

-Vraiment….il faudra que tu viennes chez moi afin que nos équipes s'affrontent.

-Ce n'est pas ton équipe, mais toi que je veux affronter, asséna Bokuto.

-Et bien dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à jouer avec nous, suggéra Nobuyuki.

Kuroo regarda son coéquipier.

-Pourquoi pas…, fit-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de jouer ? demanda Oikawa d'un ton malicieux.

-Tu ne peux pas refuser ! supplia Bokuto qui rêvait de se confronter à lui.

Oikawa fixa Kuroo d'un air légèrement provocateur.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire railleur.

-Que veux-tu en échange de cette partie ?

-Si je gagne, je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

-ça dépend si ce que tu veux est réalisable.

-Entendu…

-Je vais m'asseoir, décréta Kenma.

-Quoi ?

-Il est passeur. Je lui laisse la place, expliqua le geek qui rêvait de retrouver sa console.

Oikawa se débarrassa de sa veste et prit place sur le terrain, aux côtés de Nekoma. Il avait eu le temps d'analyser le jeu de chacun et de cerner quel type de passe les joueurs appréciaient ou pas. Mais pour l'heure, il avait surtout l'intention de démarrer la partie avec ses smatchs redoutables. Les membres de Nekoma se positionnèrent, conscients de l'excellence du jeu du capitaine d'Aoba Josai pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre.

Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Dès le début, ce dernier prit son élan et envoya le ballon avec une force et une maîtrise redoutable qui stupéfia Bokuto.

-Ouaaaah ! S'enthousiasma le capitaine de Furukodani.

Oikawa sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Vas-y, on remet ça ! Cette fois je l'aurai ! assura Bokuto.

-Okay !

Tooru réitéra plusieurs fois son smatch, permettant à Nekoma de marquer des points. Ce n'est que lors du quatrième lancé que Fukurodani parvint à l'intercepter et à remettre la balle en jeu. Tooru réceptionna le ballon et l'envoya à Kuroo qui le retourna puissamment. L'équipe de Fukurodani ne parvint pas à le rattraper et Nekoma marqua le point.

-Plutôt bien, approuva Kuroo d'un hochement de tête.

Oikawa ne répondit pas mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il apprécia le compliment du brun à sa juste valeur. Il se surprit à aimer le regard qu'il posa sur lui et la façon dont-il se lécha la lèvre inférieure d'un air gourmand. Les iris noirs l'épinglèrent et il se sentit presque fébrile.

Il détourna son attention du brun afin de reprendre contenance.

La partie se prolongea et même si Fukurodani parvint à se maintenir sans rougir, l'équipe fut quand même vaincue par Nekoma et l'excellente maîtrise d'Oikawa. Tout le monde dut s'accorder sur le fait que le capitaine d'Aoba Josai n'avait pas usurpé sa place de champion de l'équipe et méritait grandement sa médaille.

Ce fut Takeru qui fut obligé de rappeler à son oncle qu'il était temps d'y aller car ils allaient rater le dernier train.

-Alors ? Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Tetsuro pendant qu'Oikawa remettait sa veste.

Celui-ci esquissa une moue songeuse, comme s'il réfléchissait profondément à la question, ce qui n'était évidemment pas du tout le cas. Puis un sourire triomphal illumina ses traits, comme s'il était pris d'une inspiration subite.

-Fais-moi visiter Tokyo.

Kuroo haussa les sourcils. La demande lui semblait plutôt saugrenue. Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme châtain était déjà venu maintes fois à Tokyo. Néanmoins, si cela lui permettait de rester seul avec lui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui refuserait cette demande.

-Entendu. Viens donc samedi prochain. Et je te montrerai tout ce que tu veux, proposa-t-il.

-J'ai hâte…Kuroo-chan, fit Oikawa en lui souriant malicieusement.

Une fois que le jeune-homme et son neveu eurent tournés les talons, Bokuto se rapprocha de son ami et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Le capitaine d'Aoba Josai. Ben dis donc, tu ne manques pas d'ambition. Mais je croyais qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des filles.

-Je le croyais aussi. Au début je voulais juste l'agacer mais….il n'a pas fui comme je m'y attendais.

-Héhéhé….quel tombeur ce Kuroo…capable de faire succomber même un hétéro…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse surtout. Mais….je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, promit-il à son ami, le regard pétillant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Iwa-chan ! J'ai besoin de toi ! déclara Oikawa d'un ton plaintif en regardant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier qui était en train de ranger les ballons de volley-ball, poussa un petit soupir exaspéré.

-J'accepte de t'aider seulement si ça a un rapport avec tes pitoyables entraînements de ces derniers jours.

Oikawa arbora une moue plaintive.

-Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'empêche de me concentrer.

Iwazumi haussa les sourcils. Pour qu'un événement empêche son ami d'enfance de se concentrer sur son jeu au volley, c'est que l'affaire devait être importante. Et méritait d'être entendue.

Il balança le dernier ballon dans le sac et s'assit.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Voilà… samedi j'ai un rencard et je suis hyper stressé ! se lamenta Oikawa.

Une veine pulsa sur le front d'Iwaizumi. L'autre abruti n'allait pas le gonfler pour une histoire de fille ! Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand un rencard amoureux angoissait-il Tooru, le tombeur de ces dames ?

Iwaizumi se releva, bien décidé à planter là son ami.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu me gonfles ! Fais comme d'hab avec les filles, tu gères ça mieux que moi.

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème, fit d'un ton un brin théâtrale son ami, c'est que c'est pas une fille.

Il prit la place d'Iwaizumi et s'assit en soupirant alors que ce dernier le contemplait les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-C'est pas une fille…

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? C'est pas une fille ?

-Non, je viens de te le dire, grogna Oikawa en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il avait affaire à un sombre idiot.

-Mais c'est quoi….un garçon ?

-Bingo Iwa-chan ! se moqua Oikawa. Tu as l'esprit vif.

Iwaizumi le saisit par le col.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et explique-toi ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux mecs ?

-J'en sais rien….c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…

Iwaizumi relâcha sa prise et contempla son capitaine qui avait perdu tout sourire. Lui-même ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser.

-Mais franchement tu déconnes !

-Comme si ça se contrôlait ! rétorqua Oikawa. C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle attirance pour quelqu'un.

-Mais t'es pas gay….

-Peut-être que je suis bi et que je le savais même pas, répondit d'un ton piteux le châtain en haussant les épaules.

-Et c'est qui ce gars ? Je le connais ? Il est quand même pas dans l'équipe ?

Oikawa le regarda d'un air blasé, du genre « non mais faut pas non plus exagérer ».

-Alors ? le pressa son ami, impatient de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Tu vois le capitaine de Nekoma ?

-Le grand brun qui est pote avec Karasuno ?

-Ouais…Kuroo Tetsuro…

-Mais comment vous vous connaissez ? Attend…c'est pas lui qui était dans les toilettes avec toi quand on a perdu le match contre Karasuno?

Oikawa grimaça. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette cuisante défaite.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi dans ces toilettes ?

-Il est juste venu me voir pour me féliciter pour mon jeu. Et aussi pour me faire rager et me provoquer. Mais il y a eu quelques sous-entendus et au lieu de me choquer….venant de lui ça ne m'a pas déplu.

Iwaizumi le contemplait les yeux ronds.

-ça m'a même excité, crut bon de rajouter son ami à voix basse.

-Je veux pas savoir les détails, le rabroua Iwaizumi.

-Il y a rien eu, t'es arrivé à ce moment-là. Mais depuis, sans le vouloir, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Sérieux ?

-Au point que je suis allé le voir à Tokyo.

-Quoi ? aboya le vice-capitaine.

-Et quand je l'ai revu, ça a confirmé…ce que je ressens. Et j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous pour samedi.

-Ah ben dis donc…tu fais jamais les choses à moitié toi…

-Mais je sais pas quoi faire, geignit brusquement Oikawa en abandonnant son air sérieux.

-Ben…comment tu veux que je te le dise ? Je suis pas gay, je suis jamais sorti avec un mec.

-Mais moi non plus je suis jamais sorti avec un mec !

-ça doit pas être très différent d'avec une fille. Je veux dire au début…pour les baisers. Après….tu regardes sur Internet et tu sauras. Au pire il doit bien être au courant. S'il t'a fait des avances, c'est qu'il doit s'y connaître, tu dois pas être son premier mec.

-Iwa-chan ! se plaignit Oikawa. Je suis perdu !

-Hého ! T'as eu les tripes d'aller le voir et de provoquer une rencontre. Tu vas pas fuir maintenant ! Tu verras bien samedi. Et puis si vous savez pas quoi vous dire, parlez de volley-ball, c'est un sujet de conversation inépuisable avec toi. Au pire tu vas te rendre compte qu'il te plait pas tant que ça et tu t'en vas. Tu t'es pas engagé.

-T'as raison. C'est juste une balade entre potes. Il va me faire visiter Tokyo, je vais avoir la confirmation qu'il ne me plait pas tant que ça et à la fin de la journée je rentrerai et j'oublierai toute cette histoire, décréta Tooru dans un grand sourire.

Il semblait avoir retrouvé la pêche. Iwaizumi observa son ami avec un petit sourire compatissant. Si le grand Oikawa était perturbé par un garçon au point de ne plus parvenir à jouer correctement, ce n'était certainement pas la journée de samedi qui allait arranger les choses et le guérir. Mais ça, il se garda bien de le lui dire. Tooru était suffisamment grand pour le découvrir par lui-même. Et puis, Iwaizumi avait quand même besoin de digérer l'information. Découvrir que votre ami d'enfance que vous avez toujours considéré comme un hétéro inconvertible, craquait au-delà de la raison pour un mec, ça prenait un peu de temps à assimiler.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le samedi suivant, Oikawa se rendit à Tokyo comme convenu. En attendant Kuroo, il sifflotait d'un air détendu tout en balançant des sourires séducteurs aux filles qui le regardaient en gloussant. Sincèrement, comment avait-il pu penser que le capitaine de Nekoma pouvait lui plaire ? Kuroo l'avait intrigué, tout simplement. Il avait beaucoup de charisme et puis, tout comme lui, il pouvait se révéler un chieur de première doublé d'un excellent joueur de volley. A part lui-même, Oikawa n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme ça. Alors effectivement, il avait été interpellé, déconcerté. Mais le simple fait de s'être confié à son meilleur ami l'avait apaisé et dorénavant il voyait les choses beaucoup plus posément. Kuroo ne lui plaisait pas en réalité. Il aimait trop les filles pour ça. Kuroo serait seulement un adversaire de volley, un joueur compétant et intéressant à affronter, rien de plus. Et lui, Oikawa Tooru, recommencerait à collectionner des filles, avec lesquelles il ne serait pas forcément gentil malgré ses allures de bon garçon serviable et il consacrerait tout son temps au volley.

C'est donc le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Oikawa se languissait de voir Kuroo afin de confirmer que vraiment…il ne lui plaisait pas.

Et ce fut les yeux grands ouverts, le sourire figé et le cœur battant la chamade, qu'il vit arriver le beau brun aux allures de mauvais garçon, qui venait vers lui les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et son éternelle allure nonchalante.

Et Oikawa comprit qu'il était vraiment foutu et qu'aucune fille ne parviendrait à chasser l'image de ce garçon de sa tête.

-Salut ! fit le brun. J'espère que t'as pas trop attendu.

Oikawa sourit. Puis il désigna du regard les demoiselles qui lorgnaient sur lui.

-J'ai eu de quoi m'occuper, fit-il.

Kuroo se tourna et lança un regard noir aux filles, ce qui les fit déguerpir.

-Pfff… , trop facile. Si tu t'intéresses à de telles filles, je comprends que tu ne trouves jamais ton bonheur.

-Tu suggères que je change de style de filles, Kuroo-chan ? le taquina Oikawa.

Kuroo arbora un sourire frondeur.

-Je suggère que tu changes tout simplement de bord.

-Il faudrait de sacrés arguments pour ça, Kuroo-chan, le provoqua Tooru.

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas à quoi ils jouaient. Mais même s'il avait l'air serein, Oikawa avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ses mains étaient légèrement moites et si les compétitions ne lui avaient pas appris à se contrôler, il aurait sans doute les joues rouges et l'air incertain. Pire qu'une fille fasse à son soupirant, c'était vraiment pitoyable….

Tetsuro se contenta de sourire. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans le quartier de Harajuku. Il avait décidé qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi là-bas, dans ce lieu où se croisaient toutes sortes de jeunes en cosplaye ou arborant des styles et des tenues loufoques. Plonger Oikawa dans ce genre d'ambiance, loin des normes japonaises et du carcan étriqué du poids des traditions, lui permettrait de le détendre et puis…d'avancer dans leur relation.

Bien qu'étant déjà venu à Harajaku, Tooru ne cessait d'être constamment surpris par ce quartier foisonnant de bruits et de styles complètement dépareillés et hors norme. Testuro était lui aussi enchanté par cette sortie. Ils firent une pause pour boire un rafraichissement et se mirent à parler de volley-ball avec un enthousiasme immodéré, ponctué de remarques moqueuses et s'asticotant de temps en temps, preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde.

Kuroo avait la confirmation que le capitaine d'Aoba Josai lui plaisait et pas qu'un peu et qu'il souhaitait vraiment entretenir une relation sentimentale avec lui. Oikawa avait du répondant, était un bon joueur pour lequel le volley était une priorité et tout comme lui, c'était un emmerdeur né. Le combo parfait. Avec quelqu'un comme ça, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. Il se promit qu'avant la fin de la journée, le séduisant Oikawa tomberait dans ses bras.

Aussi, alors qu'ils se baladaient côte à côte, Kuroo, l'air de rien en profita pour crocheter son petit doigt un sien. Oikawa tressaillit. Puis il lui lança un regard moqueur et plein de défi.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Je sais moi-même me montrer plus entreprenant avec une fille.

Le sang de Kuroo ne fit qu'un tour face à cette bravade.

Il saisit alors la main d'Oikawa pour l'empêcher d'avancer et le tourner face à lui et l'embrassa devant tous les passants.

-ça te va comme ça ? demanda-t-il au capitaine d'Aoba Josai, qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, murmura-t-il.

-ça ne me gêne pas. Et je croyais que tu aimais être le centre d'attention.

-Pas au point de choquer les gens, s'insurgea Oikawa.

Kuroo lâcha sa main et fit mine de continuer sa route.

-Ah désolé, je pensais que tu étais plus courageux que ça. Finalement ce n'était qu'une image que tu te donnais. C'est un peu décevant, c'est dom…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tooru l'embrassait à son tour à pleine bouche. Il était hors de question qu'on remette en cause son courage !

-Ce que tu peux m'énerver, grinça-t-il quand le baiser prit fin (« et me faire vibrer » pensa-t-il dans un coin de sa tête).

Puis il saisit sa main et remorqua derrière lui un Kuroo affichant un sourire de victoire.

-Donc du coup, on est ensemble ? voulut s'assurer le brun.

-ça m'en a tout l'air, répondit Tooru. C'est officiel, je suis bi. Mon fanclub va être ravi. Et je te raconte même pas la tête de mes parents quand je vais leur annoncer ça et en plus leur présenter mon mec. Ils vont me tuer, c'est sûr…ou faire une crise cardiaque.

Kuroo ricana.

-Attends d'abord qu'on voit ce que ça donne nous deux avant de leur annoncer. S'il faut, on va pas se supporter.

Oikawa s'arrêta brusquement dans la rue.

-Tu penses vraiment ça ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. Tu sais que là je suis en train de faire un choix qui va changer beaucoup de choses pour moi. Alors si tu penses que ça n'en vaut pas le coup, dis-le-moi.

Kuroo prit conscience que cette relation était vraiment importante pour Oikawa. Elle allait changer tout un pan de sa vie et il avait besoin d'être sûr de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Il planta son regard sombre dans les iris plus clairs du jeune passeur.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre que toi et moi ça dure toute la vie, ni même un an, mais en revanche je te promets que je suis sincère dans mes sentiments et que ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu me crois ?

Oikawa pencha la tête, songeur. Puis il sembla se satisfaire de la réponse.

-Je te crois. Advienne que pourra, fit-il en l'embrassant.

-Pour une fois que je suis obligé de lever la tête pour donner un baiser, ajouta-t-il amusé.

Kuroo sourit.

-Bon allez, l'après-midi n'est pas finie et tu dois encore me montrer des tas de choses, dit le passeur.

-Si tu savais tout ce que je dois te montrer, approuva Kuroo d'un air coquin.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel, ayant saisi le sous-entendu.

-Pas tout de suite Kuroo-chan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Un an plus tard…_**

Kuroo était accoudé aux barrières des gradins, regardant d'en haut le match qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

Aoba Josai menait la danse et les supporters de l'équipe scandaient le nom du capitaine.

Oikawa prit son élan et smatcha, marquant de nouveau un point contre l'équipe adverse. Une slave d'applaudissement accueillit le point tandis que les filles poussaient des hurlements extatiques. Aoba Josai l'emporterait haut la main, une fois de plus.

-ça t'énerve pas trop d'entendre ses groupies ? demanda Kenma qui, assis, jouait encore sur sa console.

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

Oui, ça l'agaçait un peu. Mais au fond il s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas avec ces filles qu'Oikawa sortait depuis un an mais avec lui. Et s'il leur offrait des souries mielleux en prenant des poses sexy, ou leur montrait un visage grave lors des compétitions, c'était bien les seules expressions auxquelles elles avaient droits.

Les sourires sincères, les éclats de colères, les regards amoureux, eux ils n'étaient adressés qu'à Kuroo. Il était le seul à savoir quelle expression avait Oikawa lors du paroxysme du plaisir, le seul pouvant le faire gémir jusqu'au bout de la nuit, le seul capable de faire naître chez lui le désir. Il le connaissait intimement comme personne.

Et il avait été très surpris par le côté très entreprenant du capitaine d'Aoba Josai. Lui qui n'avait jamais touché un homme avant, ne s'était absolument pas montré réticent à sauter le pas et était même celui ayant le plus d'idées coquines lors de leurs ébats. Oikawa le surprenait constamment. Et même s'ils s'enguirlandaient fréquemment à cause de leur forte personnalité (et parce-que c'étaient des chieurs), Kuroo n'imaginait pas un seul instant de rompre avec lui.

Oui, il y a un an de ça, il pensait juste s'amuser et faire fuir le châtain avec son petit sous-entendu. Il ne se serait jamais douté que ce dernier se montrerait aussi réceptif, au point d'aller le voir jusqu'à Tokyo. Et encore moins qu'il finirait par accepter de sortir avec lui et par lui retourner son baiser en plein milieu du quartier Harajuku.

Kuroo pensait faire une blague sans lendemain. Mais Oikawa en avait décidé autrement et maintenant le capitaine de Nekoma était complètement accro au passeur prodige d'Aoba Josai. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

 _Pourquoi cette idée me trottait-elle dans la tête et comment m'est-elle venue sur un pairing assez peu représentatif ?_

 _Allez savoir…mais il fallait absolument que je l'écrive même s'il n'y a rien de transcendant et que cet OS ne changera la vie de personne. C'était vraiment pour le plaisir, le fun et parce-que j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages._


End file.
